This invention relates to a substance spreading implement or tool. The substance that needs to be spread is a powdery substance consisting of clay components. Such a substance is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,424. It is a cleaning mixture that is being spread on concrete surfaces that have been contaminated with oil and other fluids that have been dropped from automobiles in gas stations, drive-throughs, drive ways, parking areas and other areas wherever internal combustion engines in vehicles are operating. As disclosed in the above identified patent, this powdery clay composition has to be applied to the contaminated concrete surfaces and should be evenly spread thereon. Many different implements have been tried in order to accomplish this spreading action such as brooms having bristles or the well known Squeegees. However, these attempts have not proven themselves to be satisfactory in operation and performance. It has been found that an abrading action should be associated with the spreading action. There are no implements, spreaders or applicators on the market and, therefore, readily available that satisfy the noted actions.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive tool, applicator or implement to spread a powdery cleaning substance on a surface of concrete and to obtain some abrading action. The implement itself consists of a piece of rectangular wood or other substance such as plastic to which is attached a piece of rubber resembling a tire tread. such tire treads can be obtained from old tires that are cut up into strips or they can be obtained from tire re-tread stations that have ready-made strips of tire treads that are ready to be applied to used tires in a vulcanization process. The final implement has enough weight so that no more manual pressure needs to be applied when moving the implement over the powdery substance that is already on the concrete surface.